sunsetcrimsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Myana
"Death comes to those who do not want it, I, on the other hand, '' ::: ''wished for it. The solitary pain of life is too much to hold close." Myana is a vampire, who worked alongside T'Su Echo. History Myana is noted in history books to be a powerful seductress and the one who gave life to the Blood Vampires. The truth, however, could be more different. She was found in a small city, now overgrown with the ruins of a fort built several hundred years ago. Her life was pale and dull then she made a deal with T'Su Echo. Upon her early death, she went into the Black Sanct, lingering in the darkest depths. Then she was found by Echo, who noted her beauty - and her sadness. Echo, wanting her to be his Summoner, welcomed her into his keep, and seduced her. They were lovers and she stood by his side for eternity, or so she thought. When she finally gave him children and gave him the new breed of hunter, he wished for her and her four new children to be free, so he made a deal with King Sargoth I. Sargoth agreed, knowing his great grandson would die and his world would then perish, but he accepted none the less. When she was spat out of the Black Sanct, Echo called to her and promised her immortality - but there would be costs. He gave her a beautiful amulet, filled with his and her blood. The amulet kept her alive and her first child was unleashed to the world also. Myana, being the only one of her kind in Mistoak, discovered that Ry'Sina was T'Su Echo's new Summoner. and saught to reak a terrible revenge as she believed that he had betrayed her and that Ry'Sina was trying to kill her. As she found out about the woman, Myana fled to Darkmarrow Mountain, where she found herself in a cave with three people who had been there for about 2 weeks. Myana finally enthralled the people and gave them immortality to serve her forever. She vowed to kill Ry'Sina, but because she was unable to enter the Black Sanct, she was left in the world alone, with a woman to kill. Though very, very little is known about her life in the human world, it is known that two people related to her by blood still exist - as she was married to a wealthy merchant before the deal she made and her children went on to have children. A book in the world exists, but it is rumoured to belong to Myana herself, as she wants to remember her history. Myana, in game, appears very heartless up until the last battle, where Echo is killed. Another way to find out that she isn't tough and heartless is by looting her Myana's Books container, which contains a codex named "Myana's Words". "I miss him so much, I miss him so. I care not for the fate I have taken, nor for this path that consumes us all. I miss my beautiful Victor. I miss my loving, caring Echo. Love would seem to much to ask for in this world. I believe, perhaps, my life is worth nothing. Every slave, every lover, every possession... I would give it all up to have Victor back. I... loved him so." '- An extract from Myana's Words codex entry' Human Life Before her life as a Summoner, Myana lived in a small fortress close to Dweller Caves in Sargoth. Myana was 12 when she married Lord Victor Diminicus - a wealthy merchant and scholar who was only 4 years older than Myana. Lord Diminicus lived in Gretshteim City (Now called Sargoth) and stumbled upon ancient texts depicting T'Su Echo. Myana (who was sixteen at the time) found his research and realised she could ask for a wish. She called T'Su Echo a few nights after discovering she was able to summon a wish. The unnofficial - and un'true - story is she wished for money. The tale is mixed with another that is nothing similar, however the truth is very different. "''I called for him. T'Su Echo was his name... He promised me one wish. I have seen my beautiful Victor suffer for almost half a year and I knew I wanted to make him happy, so his his handsome smile once more. I told the 'Summoner' (who was clad in a black silk cloak) as she was called to make my Victor happy again. She told me he would be happy and I would go somewhere dark and horrible and twisted. She left me that night and though I knew Victor would be happy, I realised I would die.. Is that what Victor wants?" ::::: '''-An extract from Myana's Diary A year and a day after the wish came true, Myana fell fatally ill and died. Victor called for T'Su Echo to bring her back, but Echo's response was that she belonged to him now and that bringing her back was impossible. Victor eventually killed himself and Myana watched every second in sadness. That was when she become Echo's summoner. Looks Myana is fairly tall and has a thin frame and fair skin. Myana has dark black hair with tumbles loosely to her waist and is sometimes worn in intricate fashion such as braids. Her clothing tends to vary on some occassions, such as when undercover or in towns and cities but her main clothing is a black corset with red lace, a black mini-skirt/petticoat and black stockings with heels. In towns she wears a strapless black dress which resembles a corset and reaches the floor. She tends to wear a red and gold mask. Trivia *The game is set in a time such as real Victorian era, however, nobody seems to mind that she wears a corset and short skirt in plain view of people. *Myana's hair is currently black but in her human life it was blonde. *There were two main concepts for Myana, both were done on the same model. Quotes *"Life is a curse. To hold it close is to poison yourself, yet to abstain from it is to die." *''"Death is the best remedy for pain - emotional or physical."'' '' myanaconcept.jpg|Gothic Myana myanaconcept1.png|Demon Myana concept w/ background '' Category:Main Characters